


would you lie with me and just forget the world

by orphan_account



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's on a lazy morning and in one wonderful sunny weather that Jongkook wonders just how far he's fallen for one particular giraffe. </p><p>--</p><p>Absently, he wondered just how they got this far. From their first meeting, Gwangsoo drenched in the rain as he pitifully tried to sputter out an introduction, to lots of bullying (which, of course, was never in ill will), to sleeping over in his house and ending up in the same bed.</p><p>He wondered just how on earth did they fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you lie with me and just forget the world

**Author's Note:**

> title ripped off of snow patrol's chasing cars.
> 
> inspired by imagineyourotp's prompt:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP sleeping together for the first time. Not having sex, but sleeping next to each other. At some point during the night, Person A wakes up and sees Person B curled up next to them, with their arm thrown over Person A’s shoulders, making Person A smile before they go back to sleep."
> 
> it doesn't follow the prompt to the letter but this was inspired by it.

It's a bright summer morning. Sunlight filtered in through the gaps in the curtains, the rays tapping softly on Jongkook's eyelids. Slowly, they fluttered open-- although not by much, given that his eyes are already naturally small anyway.

Shaking his head lightly to get rid of the thin veil of sleep blanketing him, he looked down at a warm body pressed against his.

Lee Gwangsoo.

He couldn't help but stare a little bit more at the man who was still soundly sleeping beside him. He must have had giraffe genes mixed into his genetic blueprint somehow; Jongkook never ceased to be amazed at the sheer length of the limbs belonging to a man younger than him.

He moves his stare to the mop of curls resting on the top of Gwangsoo's head, now. They're mussed up, mashed into the pillow. 

Absently, he wondered just how they got this far. From their first meeting, Gwangsoo drenched in the rain as he pitifully tried to sputter out an introduction, to lots of bullying (which, of course, was never in ill will), to sleeping over in his house and ending up in the same bed.

He wondered just how on earth did they fall in love along the way.

But he knows he's fallen head over heels for this man; this honest, unassuming, lovable, perfect man. He wasn't lying when he said he'd lend him hundreds or thousands or dollars given a good reason.

(He's surprised at just how much he trusts him.)

He let his stare rest on Gwangsoo's face now. He's much older than he looks, and Jongkook still makes fun of him for that alongside of his height, but truthfully he doesn't find it bad or anything; it's rather an endearing quality.

(But then again, love makes you blind, right? It's only now that he starts to understand.)

Suddenly one of those impossibly long limbs shift, moving behind him and hitting an empty space where Jongkook was lying just a few moments before. The relaxed face from earlier crumples, his brows furrowing and forehead creased in what seemed to be discomfort.

Jongkook didn't like that face. When he was about to wake Gwangsoo up and ask what was wrong, he heard a small whimper escape the taller's lips.

"Hyung..."

He realized then that Gwangsoo must be unconsciously seeking for him, and immediately (but gently) grabbed his hand.

"I'm here." He whispered softly into Gwangsoo's ear, pressing a light kiss on the other's temple. "Gwangsoo-ya, I'm here."

As soon as his hand made contact with Gwangsoo's, the younger man's features relaxed almost immediately, as eyelids slowly open and blinked to chase away remnants of sleep.

"Jongkook-hyung...?"

"Good morning, Gwangsoo." He replied, smiling and lying back down. "Go back to sleep."

"It's daytime now, hyung." Gwangsoo mumbled, words still slurred, and Jongkook couldn't help but smile.

"I know, but I think we should sleep in." He then lay down, pulling the taller man closer and kissing his forehead gently

Gwangsoo nodded wordlessly, and slipped back into slumber. Jongkook followed soon after, arms slung over Gwangsoo's waist.

_It doesn't matter how and why we got here; all that matters now is that we're here, and this is how I'd like it to be._


End file.
